Recuerdos
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Los recuerdos pueden ser la luz que brille en nuestra memoria y que nos hacen sonreír. También pueden ser los que mas nos destrocen . México tiene uno, que le daña el ego, y que ni el tequila puede borrar . Mal sumary, mala historia, pero ¡denle una oportunidad!


Hola!

si, estoy re-subiendo (ni un día xD) porque hubo cosas que no me gustaron

aún no me convence del todo, pero bueno e.e

Ah...ahora si es el primer Lime (porque ni lemmon es!) que escribo

(es la misma idea por si ya habías leído DX) ah...esperon y no vomiten!

**Disclaimer:(?) hetalia no me pertence, mucho menos los paises y nada de nada! **

Historia sin animos de lucro o pornografia (?)

* * *

~RECUERDOS~

An USAMex story

Porque los recuerdos pueden ser una luz que brille dentro de las memorias más preciadas y más anheladas en su tiempo, las que te hacen sonreír e incluso quisieras repetir. También pueden ser aquella piedra angular que maltrata tus sentimientos y que por lo mínimo deseas borrar, más presentes se te hacen.

La vida de México esta llena de mil y una memorias, desde las felices y que cada vez que las recuerda sonríe como reflejo, hasta aquellas que desea guardar y jamás sacarlas de nuevo , la mayoría son de estas.

Pero aun así existe una, de aquellas que duele con demasía, le llega a romper nuevamente el corazón y detesta recordar. La que ni el tequila le ayuda a olvidar. La que si recuerda, termina odiando a la persona que le hizo sufrir. Es de aquellas memorias de las cuales le destrozan de solo mencionarla, tal vez no es la que le duele con el alma a flor de piel, pero si es parecido.

* * *

_Desde 1835, Texas se había independizado de México, el gobierno no reconocía aquella independencia, creyendo a los texanos un pueblo rebelde, fue hasta 1845 que Texas se unió a los Estados Unidos de América. _

_Pedro, tanto por orgullo y por las ideas de mandato de su superior en ese entonces, no aceptaba el hecho de que Alfred se hacía de su territorio, aunque este ya desde una década no le pertenecía._

_Estados Unidos amenazo a México, dándole como ultimátum, el dejar en paz a Texas o si no habría una guerra. _

_El pretexto mas anhelado por Estados Unidos, ocurrió en 1846, cuando un destacamento de soldados estadounidenses, vagaba sobre las costas del rio bravo, y al parecer, soldados mexicanos, iniciaron el fuego. Sin comprobarse nada, fue lo que dio paso a la guerra._

* * *

La batalla comenzaba a cansar a ambos países, sin embargo ninguno de los dos daría paso atrás con sus ideas, aunque estas se les hubiesen olvidado en el transcurso del tiempo. Por fin, terminaría esto, después de dos años de peleas y mentadas mutuas de madre.

Ambos peleaban paralelamente a lo que sus ejércitos hacían, Pedro ya tenía algunos rasgos de heridas que no se dejaba sanar, al igual que Alfred, solo que el rubio en menos dimensiones.

El moreno se abalanza contra el de los ojos color cielo, dejando su espalda sobre la tierra, para así golpearlo en la cara, una vez mas en todos estos años, esta vez, el norteamericano sabe lo que el sureño pretende, tomándolo por el cuello, ya significativamente mas enojado y fastidiado, de la garganta del mexicano sale un quejido algo sonoro, mientras una mueca de dolor se hace presente, lo que hace sonreír al del cabello color trigo, se impulsa para levantarse aun tomando del cuello al de los ojos café, y así en un movimiento estrellar la espalda del mismo contra el suelo, nuevamente el quejido de dolor sale de Pedro, junto con alguna lagrima inconsciente

-Por ultima vez, mexican, te digo que te rindas.- advirtió el norteamericano, sacudiéndose y mirándolo desde arriba, saboreando ese dolor que se plasmaba en los ojos del moreno. México intenta levantarse, su ego le ayuda, o por lo menos le deja quedarse de rodillas, mientras le mira con bastante odio, dolor y algo de miedo. Los ojos de Alfred habían dejado de brillar, y su sonrisa era únicamente una mueca perversa

-Nunca me rendiré ante ti… ¡jamás!- logro articular el mexicano, cuando un arma de posaba sobre su frente

-Sigue hablando, tus palabras me inspiran.-ese tono sarcástico con el cual el americano habla al verle, hacen temblar al moreno, mientras la mueca sigue en sus labios, empuñando el arma

- vete al diablo…- simplemente sintió el arma fría golpear con fuerza su mejilla, el dolor punzante en su espalda por el golpe pasado le habían debilitado, mas todo lo que estaba pasando con su ejercito, salió, literalmente, volando y cayendo nuevamente, sobre la tierra, y por segunda vez, se quiso levantar. Alfred decidió no dejarle ni hacer el esfuerzo, poniendo un pie sobre el chico, y pisarlo.

-dude, por segunda vez…ríndete.-esta vez solo suspiro después de decirlo, para voltearlo de una patada y volver a pisarlo, ahora sobre la ya lastimada espalda.-ríndete…please…-en un susurro inaudible, dado al grito de dolor que exclamo el moreno.

-No…-sollozo, el mexicano, soportando el dolor que le causa tener al americano pisándole, sus esfuerzos de ponerle en pie, le lastiman mas, ante la negativa, Alfred lo incorpora, bufando de enojo.

-Entonces, te haré sufrir de la mejor forma.- le canturreo con esa voz normal que le caracteriza, aquella llena de energía, esa escandalosa voz, lo que hizo a Pedro temblar, mientras era llevado hasta el campamento norteamericano, de algún modo arrastrado

-¿que mierda haces?-grito el moreno al sentirse incapaz de huir.- ¿A dónde chingados me llevas?-esto simplemente lo murmuro, ahora si, estaba mas que asustado de no saber que le deparaba el destino.

Alfred caminaba con el mexicano prensado de un brazo, arrastrando al otro, por su complicación para mantenerse de pie. Entrando a una casita de campaña de ejercito, bastante grande y espaciosa, dejándolo caer sobre una manta en el piso, volviendo a hacer aullar de dolor.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?, si me matas aquí…tendrás tanta evidencia como para…-pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un violento beso, que el norteamericano le dio, al estar abrumado con tanta palabrería sin sentido del mexicano.

El yankee se encontraba sobre él, con las manos recargada en el piso por encima de los hombros contrarios, muerde los labios del moreno, con bastante fuerza, mientras esté se olvida de cualquier situación, solo disfruta el momento, por mas doloroso que sea, era guerra y el rubio no iba a detenerse por nada.

Alfred lo soltó después de un largo momento, para sentarse sobre el otro, nuevamente haciéndolo incomodar por el dolor de cargarle.

-Well…ten en cuenta que esta es un poco de consideración.-dijo el de los ojos azules, con tono diplomático.- así que…disfrútalo.- y de nuevo tras esa sonrisa, llego el escalofrió, al sentir que la mano del yankee recorre por encima del pantalón mexicano

-no mames…que piensas hace…-mas no concluyó, cuando lo siente el norteamericano ya tiene la mano dentro de su pantalón, avergonzándose de ese acto, sonrojado bastante.- saca tú mano de ahí…

-why?, en la guerra y el amor, todo se vale, ¿no es cierto?…-dejo el movimiento para subir la misma mano por el dorso, y acariciar la piel acanelada del sureño.- así sea juntar ambos en la misma situación…-el rubio se negaba a seguir hablando, volviendo a besarle, con fuerza, pasión y calentura.

Lamiendo los labios que inesperadamente el mexicano había cerrado, junto con los ojos, y forzando a los mismos a abrir, México no podía contra eso, abriendo levemente la boca, Alfred solo soltó una risa un tanto burlona sin dejarlo de besar, triunfante sube sus manos al cabello negro de su contrario, enredando los dedos en el mismo. Lo que sorprendió al de piel de chocolate fue como sin previo aviso la lengua americana entro a juguetear con la suya, enredándola y lamiendo con tanta euforia que le hacían sonrojarse aun peor de lo que ya se encontraba, haciendo triunfante a Alfred.

De poco en poco, baja sus labios de los contrarios hasta la barbilla, dejando un dulce y calmado beso en ella, para incorporar un poco su rostro y mirar su sonrojo, con satisfacción.

-Y dime, ¿Aún eres virgen?- soltó de manera burlona, sarcástica y tenebrosa, directamente al ego mexicano

-Pendejo…-bufó el contrarió. Alfred sabía perfectamente como, cuando y donde había sido la primera vez del joven mexicano, incluso hasta el regaño que Antonio le había dado por deshonrarse antes del matrimonio, porque si, Alfred había sido su primera vez.

Alfred solo estallo en una risotada, que marcaba toda burla posible, para después volver a acercarse al mexicano, con los ojos llenos de todo, menos amor.- me alegra escuchar eso…porque entonces no te dolerá.- tomando los pantalones del hispano y bajándolos rápidamente, el moreno intenta frenar su desnudo parcial a lo que enojado el rubio responde con un golpe en la cara…-te dije que te rindieras dude…

Sin embargo, Alfred seguía con el desliz de los pantalones del mexicano, el cual tenía la cara volteada para no mirarlo, y un poco adormecida por el dolor. Esto el americano no lo aceptaría, una vez deshaciéndose de los incomodos pantalones, tomo del rostro con la diestra, al mexicano volteándolo y descubriendo que sobre sus rojas mejillas ruedan unas cuantas lagrimitas, besando estas como un acto de cariño.

Sus manos viajan desde el rostro hasta los botones de la camisa mexicana, desabrochando uno por uno, con paciencia, pero sin amor alguno, mas bien emanando en su mirada y sus gestos aquel daño psicológico, Pedro intento detenerlo poniendo una mano sobre la contraria, apretando la misma con fuerza, advirtiendo que no quería que siguiera, la sonrisa del americano se volvió un poco mas tranquila, tomando esa mano que le apretaba y tronándola a tal manera de romper la muñeca, para después besarla con tranquilidad, el moreno entendió que por mas que deseará escapar, su oportunidad había pasado.

Separo perfectamente sus piernas quedando en medio de ellas, sentado. Había descubierto todo el pecho del mexicano, mientras este se hacia el macho para no terminar llorando, Alfred sostuvo la muñeca fracturada de Pedro, apretándola, para verlo retorcerse de dolor, eso lo hizo sonreír. Acercándose con sensualidad nuevamente al mexicano, dejándolo en una posición sugerente e incomoda, sollozando por el agarre de su mano lastimada, el rubio beso desesperado los labios del otro, mientras con la mano libre quitaba la ropa interior, acomodándose mejor. Pedro muerde los labios ajenos, con odio, lo que se lleva como castigo nuevamente un ataque a la parte mas lastimada de si.

El vecino del norte no puede mas, mirar tan expuesto al mexicano lo hace excitarse demasiado, observando la piel desnuda del pecho, su sonrojo y sus ojos cristalinos soportando el llanto por el dolor provocado, con violencia Estados Unidos avienta la mano del contrario contra el suelo, separándose de los labios y levantándose nuevamente, desgarrando la ultima prenda que incomoda, la ropa interior a media pierna.

Su sonrisa vuelve a ser la mueca tétrica, Pedro únicamente cierra los ojos, no podía hacer mucho, el dolor de la espalda se había asentado de estar en una posición tan incomoda, su mano derecha era la herida, era poco hábil con la zurda, y si intentaba hacer algo mas, el americano podría seguir lastimándolo. Solo desea que esto acabe rápido. Se asusta al escuchar caer la ropa del americano, no se atreve a verle, tiene miedo.

Estados Unidos se acerca nuevamente despacio, posando sus labios dentro del cuello mexicano, dejando besos tranquilos en este, mientras acomoda al moreno sobre sus piernas, recargando su miembro en la entrada contraria. México suelta un suspiro, tiembla y quiere desaparecer.

-Relax…-le murmura al oído, lamiendo su lóbulo, sin decir mas ni esperar por otro momento, comienza a penetrarlo, sintiendo la estreches mexicana, el aludido solo suelta un gemido de dolor, mientras comienza a respirar agitado, abriendo despacio los ojos, enfocando a su agresor, el cual esta tratando de entrar con el debido cuidado…México no sabe si sentirse complacido o mas rebajado.

Cuando el americano termino con su ritual lleno de cuidado, se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, acostumbrándose a lo apretado que estaba, cerrando los ojos para la concentración, respirando levemente. Los ojos color chocolate de su dueño estaba cerrados, con una mueca de dolor en sus labios y un sonrojo inevitable sobre sus morenas mejillas, su respiración se encontraba con dificultad, dolía y bastante. Alfred sonríe al verle, recordando que esa misma cara tenía la primera vez que lo hicieron

-Relax…please…-volvió a decir el rubio inclinándose para hacer la penetración un poco mas profunda, el mexicano hizo lo contrario, hasta que sintió la mano del americano sobre su rostro, acariciando con dos dedos su mejilla.

Y así de un vaivén el americano comenzó a moverse, en un momento bastante lento, para evitar, lastimarlo, el mexicano comenzó a relajarse después de un momento, Alfred toma en un beso pasional al azabache, mordiendo sus labios y jugueteando con ambas lenguas, sin dejar de moverse dentro del mismo, Pedro ahogaba sus gemidos dentro de la unión de labios, mientras el norteamericano hacia las embestidas aun mas energéticas y fuertes. México se sentía morir de placer, muy dentro de si, agradecía el hecho de no dar vuelta atrás.

Pocos minutos tardo el moreno en sentir el orgasmo llegar, haciendo esforzarse mas al gringo para llegar con él, con violencia masturba a su contrario, mientras este abraza con las piernas la cadera del rubio, mientras rebota de las fuertes embestidas, su punto llega y termina sobre la mano del norteño, la contracción del mexicano fue el punto del americano para terminar.

Con un gruñido en vez de gemido y un nombre que no era el del moreno, Alfred termino dentro del moreno.

El perder la guerra y terminar fracturado y lastimado no le dolía tanto en el ego, como el mismo hecho de que en los pensamientos de Alfred no estuviera él, mucho menos cuando en lo único que en esa noche pensó, era en el de los ojos color mar.


End file.
